


Crazy

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smutember 2020, The Pocky Game, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Things get out of hand when sampling some sweet snacks
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Crazy

Marinette had settled into a comfortable friendship with Kagami and Adrien. The two girls both stopped pursuing Adrien—they’d both made their feelings as clear as they could, and if he was hung up on Mystery Coworker Girl, that was his problem.

The three were at Kagami’s house one afternoon, hanging out in her bedroom and going through a package of treats from an old friend of hers in Japan.

“Oh, Pocky!” Kagami exclaimed with a smile, picking up a box. “I have missed this.”

“Those look like Mikados,” Marinette commented. “You know you can get them here, right?”

“Not these flavors.” Kagami opened the box to reveal smaller boxes with different fruits featured on them. “They’re regional, and it can be hard to get a full set even _in_ Japan. My favorite is the iyokan.”

She tore open a box and let the fragrant citrus scent of the candy coated biscuits fill the room.

“Have either of you ever played the pocky game?”

Adrien shook his head, and Marinette said, “No?”

Kagami smiled. “Adrien. Take this, put just the end in your mouth and hold it.”

He did as she said, letting the treat dangle from his mouth.

“Marinette. Bite the other end, and when I count to three, both of you eat as much as you can until one of you drops it.” Kagami’s smile turned downright wolfish as she counted, “One, two, three, go!”

Marinette took a small bite, careful to keep part of the pocky captured between her lips. The citrus taste was nice, definitely different than the chocolate coating she was used to. She took another bite, then realized just how _close_ her face was to Adrien’s.

She pulled away abruptly, the last bit of the pocky falling on the floor between them. She couldn’t look at him, not with the way she was blushing.

Kagami sat beside Marinette, holding out another orange-coated stick. “Want to give it another try?”

Marinette nodded, biting the end of the sweet. She let her eyes close, knowing she wouldn’t turn away if she couldn’t _see_ Adrien’s face coming close.

She bit down on the pocky, determined not to let it fall this time, until she felt soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss quickly became more demanding, a tongue brushing her lower lip, clearing away any stray crumbs before seeking entrance to her mouth. A hand stroked her cheek, pulling her closer, and she similarly reached to run her hands through silky, straight hair.

That…wasn’t Adrien’s hair. Marinette was suspicious, but the soft tongue in her mouth, gently sliding along her own, felt so nice—too nice to stop. Instead of opening her eyes, she let her other hand rest on her partner’s shoulder, sliding it down along their body, thumb brushing over what was _definitely_ a breast.

Kagami pulled away, chuckling. “I’m glad you’re not hesitating anymore, Marinette.”

She blushed. “That was—I didn’t mean—I thought—” She glanced over at Adrien, whose jaw had dropped as he watched the two girls.

“Oh,” Kagami said, following Marinette’s gaze. “You thought…I-I understand.”

Marinette noticed the hurt in her voice, and suddenly it didn’t matter if Adrien was right there watching, or if Kagami was another girl—she’d _liked_ kissing her and now Kagami was _upset_. So she leaned close to her friend and kissed her again, no pocky pretense to hide behind.

Adrien made some sort of strained noise, but Marinette barely noticed as she focused on Kagami’s gasp, her lips parting against her own as she welcomed the kiss.

Marinette was more forceful this time, wanting to prove to the other girl how much she mattered. She wrapped her arms around Kagami, pulling her close, too close as she fell back onto the carpeted floor, Kagami on top of her.

“Marinette,” Kagami murmured, tangling her hands in her hair, undoing her pigtails. “Ah, _Marinette_ …”

This was absolutely not the way Marinette had expected the afternoon to go, but she felt Kagami’s torso pressed to hers, her _breasts_ brushing hers, and she suddenly didn’t mind at all.

“Um,” Adrien said suddenly. “Sh-should I go?”

“Stay,” Kagami said, moving off of Marinette, blushing as she reached for another box of pocky. “There’s enough here for _all_ of us to share.”

She glanced at Marinette, a silent question in her eyes, and Marinette gave a slight nod in reply. Sharing sounded…good.

Kagami opened the pocky, a green coated one, and placed it between her lips. Adrien glanced at Marinette.

“Go ahead,” she said softly. “I don’t mind.”

The two bit down on the pocky, moving closer, until their lips were pressed together. Marinette didn’t know what she was feeling as she watched them, but she couldn’t turn away. She knew Adrien had to be enjoying Kagami’s soft lips, the taste of whatever pocky lingering against her tongue, the way Kagami’s hand softly cupped his face. She _wanted_ to know what it was like to feel Adrien’s arms around her, the way he held Kagami, hands splayed against her back.

She grabbed another package, one with cherries on the cover, and pulled out another stick of pocky, mindlessly tapping the end of it against her lips as she waited for the two to part. When they did part, the smile they shared made her wildly happy, and wildly jealous at the same time.

Adrien turned back to Marinette, scooting close to her. “May I?” he asked, taking the other end of the pocky she held.

She barely registered the subtle cherry flavor before _Adrien was kissing her_. Her heart must have skipped several beats as his arms were warm around her, pulling her body close against his, making it clear that he wanted this. He wanted _her_.

He tasted like cherry and green tea and toothpaste, and she couldn’t get enough. She carefully slid her tongue into his mouth, and moaned as he _sucked_ , the new sensation sending tingles down her body.

The kiss had to end eventually, and Marinette couldn’t help the wide, almost delirious smile that crossed her face as Adrien gave her another quick peck before he pulled away entirely.

“You know,” Kagami mused, “as good as this pocky is…I believe Marinette tastes far better.”

Adrien nodded. “She really is as sweet as she looks.”

“Would you care to share another delicious treat with me, Adrien?” Kagami asked, moving to sit on the other side of Marinette.

“I’d be honored to,” he replied with a grin, before capturing Marinette’s lips with his once more. She softly groaned against his mouth, only for the sound to grow louder as Kagami swept some hair aside from her neck and kissed her _there_.

Marinette turned her head slowly, kissing one of them, then the other, enjoying the softness and sweetness that came with being so wanted and admired. Two sets of hands were on her body, one pair resting on her waist and one pair just below her breasts. She felt like her body was a live wire, and she needed to be touched, let out all the energy storing up within her.

She pulled back from Adrien’s kiss and grabbed Kagami’s hand, guiding it up to her breast. “You can touch me. B-both of you.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked, slipping his fingers just under the hem of her shirt, his fingertips seeming to _burn_ against bare skin.

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned. “Please…”

Adrien kissed her neck again as he grabbed her shirt and pulled, lifting it off her body. Kagami moved her hands back, quickly undoing Marinette’s bra and guiding the straps off her shoulders, before her hands cupped her bare breasts.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kagami asked, her lips against the shell of Marinette’s ear, her fingers caressing her breasts. “Us touching you like this?”

Adrien’s hands were on her bare stomach, softly exploring expanses of bare skin as he kissed her neck, her jaw.

“N-not exactly,” Marinette murmured. She turned her head to face Kagami, finding it easier to be direct with the smirking Japanese girl. “You two think I’m so delicious? Then _taste_ me.”

Kagami smiled in response. “Adrien. You’re in a better position for this…” She moved her hands to cup under Marinette’s breasts, as if presenting her.

Adrien smiled before dipping his head and pressing his lips to her breast, his tongue dragging against her skin before his mouth closed around her nipple, softly sucking. Kagami’s hand on her other breast mimicked the action, fingers pinching her nipple gently.

“I feel overdressed,” Adrien said with a laugh, his lips against Marinette’s skin. He shifted his gaze up to look her in the eye. “It’s up to you where this goes.”

“Take off your shirt,” she said abruptly, before blushing scarlet, the red flush spreading down her body. “I—I mean…” She took a deep breath. “I want you to both strip…each other. I-if that’s okay!”

She felt suddenly cold as Adrien and Kagami shifted away from her, leaning towards each other to meet in a soft kiss, hands resting at each others’ shirts. Kagami stripped Adrien first, tugging the shirt he wore up over his head. Her hands traced the contours of his muscles as she leaned close to kiss him again, and Marinette realized all her jealousy had morphed to pure arousal.

Adrien’s hands pulled off Kagami’s shirt, then unhooked her bra. He moved his hands to cover her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples.

Marinette felt hot, almost dizzy, as she watched them, her whole body screaming to touch them both. But instead, she stood, drawing both of their attention as she walked over to Kagami’s bed. She paused for a moment, then undid her pants and pushed them down her legs, along with her underwear. She sat completely nude on her friend’s bed, watching as the two hungrily looked at her.

Kagami was the first to move, stripping herself nude and moving to practically tackle Marinette onto the bed, pinning her down and kissing her roughly. Her hips pressed to Marinette’s, making both girls moan.

“You really don’t hesitate, do you?” Marinette teased, smiling at the girl on top of her, letting her hand press against her breast.

“Not when it matters,” she responded, grinding her hips down again, mound pressing directly against Marinette’s, who groaned and shifted her hips up in response. “I have wanted you in my bed for a while.”

“ _Gami_ ,” Marinette groaned before kissing her again. She then gasped suddenly as she felt the bed dip and felt soft fingers brush between her legs.

“Don’t mind me,” Adrien murmured, his hand at her slit, fingers slowly pushing inside. She could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice, but was far, _far_ more concerned with the fact that he was touching her so intimately. “I’m just fulfilling some fantasies I’ve had since lycee…”

Kagami moaned. “I-is he touching you too?”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette replied. “He’s—oh, _god_ , Adrien!”

He’d started kissing her inner thighs, and Kagami’s, moving closer to their cores until finally he licked them, his tongue gliding along Marinette’s folds up until his mouth met Kagami. He eagerly pressed himself into the two wet and wanting pussies before him, his lips and tongue finding Marinette’s clit while his nose pressed up against Kagami’s. He pleasured the two girls as best as he could, enjoying the sweet sounds of their moans, lost against each other’s lips and muffled by the thighs around his head.

“Marinette,” Kagami murmured, pulling back from the girl beneath her to meet her blue, blue eyes. “It’s— _ahh_ —not fair he’s the only one tasting us, is it?”

Marinette smirked. “Gami, I would love to share something tasty with you.”

“Adrien,” Kagami said, lightly tapping him with her foot. “You’re doing— _so good_ , but please move?”

He drew back, peppering both girls’ inner thighs with kisses as he moved. “Anything,” he said, his lips still wet, his eyes dark, his pants long discarded. “Anything you want.”

“Lie back,” Kagami said, shifting to kneel beside him. “Next to Marinette.”

He did, lying on his back, turning his head to meet Marinette’s eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she replied, feeling suddenly embarrassed again. She knew it was ridiculous—his mouth was still dewy with her arousal, and she couldn’t even be face to face with him?

He chased away her fears by shifting closer and gently kissing her. “I’m really happy you’re here,” he murmured. “You mean so much to me—to Kagami too. I’ve dreamed of just _kissing_ you…”

She kissed him again, her hand pressed against his chest, fingers tracing lines along his skin. She practically melted against him, giving in to the overwhelming feeling of love.

Adrien suddenly pulled back with a cry of pleasure. “Ah! Kagami!”

Marinette sat up to see Kagami kneeling beside Adrien, bent over to wrap her hand and her mouth around his hard cock. She lifted her head enough to murmur, “Marinette, I thought we were going to share.”

Marinette nodded, moving onto her knees, mirroring Kagami’s position on Adrien’s other side. She moved one hand around his cock, just overlapping Kagami’s fingers. She licked her lips, then lowered her head to taste Adrien, letting her tongue slide against the head of his cock.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, letting his hand rest on her hip. “That’s— _nnngh_ —that’s nice…”

She pulled back slightly, locking eyes with Kagami before both girls pressed their mouths against him in unison, meeting in a kiss over the head of his cock. Their tongues met each other as they coiled around him, providing a sensation that had Adrien groaning loudly.

Marinette suddenly cried out in pleasure as Adrien’s hand was back on her, fingers pressing into her pussy. He moved his hand slowly, two fingers thrusting in and out of her, and when she lifted her head, she could see he was doing the same to Kagami.

She let herself give over to the complete depravity, the pleasure of their impromptu threesome. She licked and sucked at Adrien’s cock, Kagami’s hand on the back of her head encouraging her to take him in deeper until she pulled back to kiss her around his cock.

Adrien fucked both of them with his hands, encouraging them with soft groans of, “Fuck, so good, so—Marinette, Kagami… _fuck_ I’m gonna—”

He came as they both kissed his cock, cum landing on both their tongues before they met in a kiss again, both savoring the salty, musky flavor of him. His cock slipped past both their lips as they leaned across him to touch each other, Kagami’s hand sliding along Marinette’s body until her fingers met Adrien’s at Marinette’s pussy.

Marinette imitated the move, her fingers interlacing with Adrien’s before sliding inside Kagami, a hot, wet sensation that encouraged her to crook her fingers, press herself against Kagami.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Kagami,” Marinette moaned, her hips rocking as Adrien and Kagami touched her together. Adrien sat up so he could kiss Marinette as she whimpered against his lips, her release rocking through her like a tidal wave.

Kagami groaned as her orgasm hit. She ground her hips against her lovers’ hands, kissing Adrien, then Marinette.

The three of them pulled slightly apart, and Adrien was the first to start laughing as he flopped back onto the mattress. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Yeah,” agreed Marinette, moving to nestle into his side. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“God, no, never,” he replied, turning to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “Wait—do I need to choose between you two now? Because I couldn’t do that before, I _really_ couldn’t choose now…”

“Of course not,” Kagami said, lying down beside the two of them. “I don’t want to make a choice between you either.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “I—I didn’t even know I was an _option_ for either of you! And now…I—you—”

“Don’t worry, Marinette,” Adrien murmured, squeezing her hand. “We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn I do love me some Adrigaminette


End file.
